What took you so long?
by villainrage
Summary: SS [one shot] “But before I leave… I just want to let you know that…” His heart was now beating really fast. “I… I really love you Kinomoto Sakura” There he said it… he both feel relief and sadness as he saw Sakura’s eyes widen in surpri


Ni hao everyone!

This is my second card captor sakura fic and I hope y' all like it. This is my first attempt on writing a one shot fic. So if it's lame I apologize... but hey I did try my best :D

Oh btw, I do not own card captor sakura though I'd love to have it :P

So here it goes...

Summary:

Story took place right after Sakura finished turning all the Clow cards into Sakura cards and Eriol went back to England.

Anyway, Li and Sakura were such good friends. They were also very much inlove with each other and was too afraid to confess to one another... so just read on... hope you like it...

_phone conversation_

**setting**

* * *

WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

**Tomoeda Elementary School - Monday**

"What took you so long?" Li Syaoran said with a sigh of relief as girl with auburn hair reached the door. "Good thing Terada-sensei isn't here yet or you could've been in trouble."

Catching her breath Kinomoto Sakura wiped her face. She's been running the moment she woke up this morning. It has been years already and nothing seems to have changed Everyday she's still late and Syaoran waits for her at the door.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran, I set the alarm clock but I was really having this nice dream and it didn't woke me up and Kero slept late last night so he kind 'a overslept too. And 'Tosan was out on an expedition. Touya did wake me up but it was already too late." She was speaking on and on until she felt Syaoran's hands on her shoulders which made her look up. She blushed a deep shade of red as she saw the softening in his eyes. She quickly ducked her head before he noticed muttering once again a quick apology. "Oh Syaoran I'm sorry, I know I promised to help you clean out this morning."

Syaoran touched her face and raised her chin making her look into his eyes. She blushed a deeper shade of red as she felt his warm hand into her face.

"That's ok, there wasn't much cleaning to do anyway." He gave her his rare smile which he only used for her.

Sakura mentally cursed herself the hundredth time for being late.

"Y'know, you two really look good together." An amethyst-eyed girl with a waist-length hair interrupted them.

The two quickly turned crimson as they noticed how close they have been standing. Syaoran with his hand on Sakura's face.

Tomoyo then gave out her ever popular trademark laugh as she closed her camera. They were too busy and absorbed in each other that they didn't notice Tomoyo filming them.

"Ohohoho, you just never fail to brighten up my morning Sakura-chan." With that they went inside the room and headed to their respected seats as Terada-sensei finally arrived.

**Later that day...**

"Geez... why do I have to come with you anyway" Syaoran said feeling a bit embarrassed as they stepped inside a cosmetic shop. Sakura dragging him by the arm.

"Oh c'mon Syaoran, y'know Tomoyo can't come with me today since she has to meet her mom. You're the only one I got!" Syaoran softened as he heard Sakura say this. Though he hates to be around girly stuff he just couldn't disappoint her. He loves her so much he would be glad to do anything for her. Yes, anything. He would wear a Tutu and go dancing and even brag about it if she ever asked him to. Though it would shame him to no end if she ever did. Plus Eriol and Takashi would surely make numerous stories of it.

He sighed in surrender finally making Sakura drag him inside the shop. If only she knew how he felt towards her. But of course he couldn't tell her that. It would be too devastating if she refused him.

"You know Sakura, you'll always look pretty. You don't need any of this make-up." He smirked as he teased her knowing this would surely make Sakura blush. And he was right. He was always right. Upon hearing this Sakura's face quickly turned red as a Tomato.

"Ouch! Hey what did you do that for?" Though he didn't see Sakura delivering her trademark kick on the knee which she graciously grants her big brother everyday.

"Stop being so sarcastic! It's not mine anyway." She pointed on a pair of blush-ons and eye shadows and the Saleslady politely handed it to her.

"Kaho's birthday is coming really soon and Touya is just too embarrassed to buy her this." Picking another set of make-ups she continued chatting. "He said he heard Kaho chatting with her friend about going to this shop so he kinda' wanted to surprise her." She turned to Syaoran wondering why he suddenly got quiet.

And there he was, staring wide-eyed at her and obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"What?! Is there something wrong with my face?"

Syaoran just couldn't help it anymore. The moment Sakura closed her mouth; he exploded with laughter literally tapping the floor as he went on his knees. Still laughing his heart out he spoke as he clutched his stomach. "L-look-look at your face! Wahahahaha!" He turned into another fit of laughter as he saw the horror in her face.

Sakura was now fuming. She grabbed the nearest mirror and looked at herself. She shrieked in horror as she saw her reflection. No wonder Syaoran was laughing so hard. She got so absorbed in her talking awhile ago that she didn't even notice that she got all the colors of makeups mixed up. Plus she forgot to wipe away each color of lipsticks she tried before applying another color. And now it's so thick she looks exactly like a loony clown.

She turned to Syaoran as he handed her a box of tissue. Finally over his laughing fits.

Carefully she removed her makeup then she turned to him and muttered her thanks with a smile.

Still smiling at him she asked, "Is my face ok now?"

But Syaoran didn't reply, instead he picked a tissue then wiped a lil' left over lipstick under her pink lower lip.

Sakura noticed this and quickly blushed.

He then realized what he just did and withdrew his hand and tugged it in his pocket. Looking now as red as Sakura he stuttered, "T-there! You look a lot better without those ridiculous makeups."

**Li's Apartment, After Dinner**

RRRrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!!

"_Moshi moshi"_

"_Xiao Lang!" _A woman's voice answered.

"_Mother!" _Syaoran answered a bit surprised.

"_I heard the news from Eriol. So all the Clow cards are now Sakura Cards." _Li Yelan said in a monotone.

"_Yes Mother..." _He replied feeling down and expectant. He already knew what his mother will say next. In fact he was expecting this call as soon as Eriol left for England. Though he wished it wouldn't be this soon.

"_You have no reason to stay there now."_

"_B-but Mother-!" _He said sounding horrified. He was not ready to leave Japan just yet. And leaving Japan would also mean leaving Sakura and never seeing her again. And he just wasn't ready for that.

"_No buts Xiao Lang! I've already reserved a ticket for you. You'll be leaving in two days so you should start packing your belongings. Wei will be staying a couple of days more to sell that apartment. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes Mother" _He replied knowing it would be useless now to argue with her. Once her mother declares something, she will never revoke it.

"_You might have failed Clow Reed's test but you are still the heir of the Li Clan. There's no reason to delay your training anymore."_ She declared in a commanding voice.

"_I'll be seeing you in two days."_ And with that the call ended.

He sat on the nearest couch feeling as if all his energy was just drained from him. His heart sank as he thought about leaving Sakura.

Then a though struck him. Now that he would be leaving, should he confess to her? But what if she refuses?

"Oh well, what difference does it make" I'll loose her anyway whether she accepts me or not." He sighed in frustration. He knows that he can't stay in Tomoeda forever. One way or another he'll be leaving. He was just delaying his agony. His life is in Hong Kong and he knows it, while Sakura on the other hand belongs here. Everybody loves her here and even if she does love him back after he confessed to her, he can never take her with him.

And as sleep came to him he muttered in a low voice as his eyes finally shut close "Tomorrow... I'll..."

**Next day... Tuesday**

"I wonder where Syaoran is... he didn't come to school today. He didn't even call me if he's sick or whatever." Sakura said sounding really worried.

She was surprised that Syaoran wasn't there this morning when she came. She was very happy this morning because she was planning on surprising him by coming early. But she was the one surprised since he didn't come to school at all.

In fact she was really worried. He never missed school without telling her.

"Something must've happened to him." She turned towards the gate hoping that Syaoran might suddenly pop-up and surprise her. But there was no sign of him anywhere.

"You really like him, ne Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo commented as they stepped outside the gate. It was now 4:30 in the afternoon. Sakura insisted that they wait a bit longer at the school in case Syaoran decided to drop by. He has a lot of explaining to do. With him not attending school and not even saying anything to Sakura.

"You know I do Tomoyo-chan. But I just can't tell him that." Her heart ached as she thought of the possibility of what might happen if ever she told him of her feelings. Their friendship would probably be destroyed. And besides, he's already engaged to Meilin. And Meilin is her friend.

"Oh c'mon Sakura. You're such a lovable person. I'm sure Li likes you too." Tomoyo held Sakura's hands as she tried to comfort her best friend.

"But still I can't bear the thought of him rejecting me. I just can't tell him." She sighed as they continue walking in silence.

**Li's Apartment**

Numerous boxes can be seen stacked everywhere and white clothing covered every furniture in the living room.

"Finally all done..." Syaoran sat releasing a long breath. This day was really exhausting for him. He and Wei have been packing for almost the whole day. His flight will be tomorrow evening and the sooner he finishes packing the less worries he would have. He wouldn't want to leave any important souvenir behind.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll tell her..." He stood up combing his hair with his fingers. "Yes tomorrow, right before I leave." He headed towards the phone and just as he was bout to dial Sakura's number, the phone rang.

He lifted the handset expecting it to be his mother.

"_Moshi moshi, Xiao Lang desu"_

"_Syaoran!" _Sakura said sounding relieved that he was fine.

"_What on earth happened to you? Are you all right? Why did you not come to class? I was really worried. You didn't even call me!" _She said without a pause. It was obvious that she was a bit annoyed that Syaoran didn't inform her about his absence but she was also really worried. She asked numerous questions even guessing the reason behind his absence. Some was so silly like perhaps he tripped and bumped his head on something or him having an amnesia he forgot about school or that perhaps bad ghosts kidnapped him and stuffs.

Sakura stopped mumbling as he heard him laughing.

"_Geez Sakura I'm fine." _He said still chuckling.

"_I just had to run a few errands and I was kind 'a in a hurry so I didn't get to call you." _He explained to her. Though the truth is that he doesn't know what to say to her and can't make up any good lie that would excuse him from going to school. And she would surely bug him to no end asking if there is something she could do to help him. This is one of the reasons why he loved her the most and he would surely miss that attitude of hers once he's back in Hong Kong.

"_Anyway Sakura, Wei is asking me to do a little errand so I really need to go now." _He lied. He was worried his tongue might slip and tell her that he'll be leaving tomorrow night.

"_Oh by the way Sakura, are you free tomorrow afternoon? Maybe after class?" _He asked hoping she would say yes.

"_I don't think Tomoyo and I will be going anywhere tomorrow so I guess I'm free."_

"_Great! Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow after class!"_

"_Hey wait! Aren't you going to class tomorrow?" _Sakura asked now sounding a bit curious.

"_Oh... I still have to run a few errands tomorrow so I might not be able to make it." _He lied again. He hated lying to her but he was planning on telling the teachers tomorrow about his return to Hong Kong. Though he would also ask them to tell it to the class the next day, once he was gone. He hated good byes and telling them would surely cause him a lot of delay and more painful goodbyes.

"_All right... see you then... bye!"_

"_Bye... I'll miss you." _He said though Sakura didn't hear him say that as she already ended the call.

**Wednesday – after class**

"I wonder what Syaoran wanted to tell me..." Sakura said aloud as she walked towards the wooden bridge in the school garden. Tomoyo went home already as she told her that she'll be meeting Syaoran later this day. She even teased her that perhaps Syaoran would be proposing to her. But she quickly countered that Syaoran was already engaged to Meilin. But Tomoyo just gave her the so-popular trademark laugh.

And now here she was walking towards the garden. She waved her hand as she saw Syaoran standing at the bridge waiting for her. He was wearing a dark green slacks topped by his favorite Chinese-collared light green shirt.

He saw her approaching and was now smiling at her. His smile was just so nice. It suits him well. Her mind was drifting as she thought about his messy yet lovely chestnut hair and especially pretty amber eyes.

She was so absorbed in looking at him she didn't notice a small rock sticking across her path. She tripped and almost fell. Good thing Syaoran caught her. And now he was like hugging her.

"Thanks Syaoran" Sakura said as he let her go.

"Are you alright?" He asked her with concern all over his face.

She nodded then looking a bit embarrassed she said. "So why did you ask me to come here? I could've have just come to your house if you want me to."

He turned and faced the lovely view in front of him. The place was beautiful. It was full of emotions. Just like him. Birds flying and singing everywhere. Leaves rustle as the wind blew past it. It was breath-taking. And so was her. This girl now standing right beside him.

He stared right into the water. He can see their reflections clearly. Sakura looking thoughtful and worried about him.

"Sakura" he said as he turned to look at her emerald eyes.

"I'm going back to Hong Kong"

"When?" Sakura replied with tears now forming in her eyes.

"Tonight" He answered, his heart filled with grief.

"Why..." Tears now flowing through her eyes "did you not tell me..."

"My mom called me last Monday; she wanted me to go back..."

He took her into his arms and held her lovingly. He knew this would be the last time he would see her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I just don't know how to break this to you..."

She was now sobbing really hard. And it pains him to see her like this. But there is just no avoiding telling her.

After a long moment of silence Syaoran spoke up.

"Sakura I hope you won't hate me... It pains my heart but I really have to leave you. I'm not sure when or if ever I could go back." He stopped as Sakura moved from his tender hug. She was now standing eye to eye with him.

"But before I leave... I just want to let you know that..." His heart was now beating really fast.

"I... I really love you Kinomoto Sakura" There he said it... he both feel relief and sadness as he saw Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.

"At first it was nothing. You were just a good friend. But over the times we were together, I just didn't notice that I have already fallen in love with you. I was afraid to tell you because you were such a great friend and I don't want to ruin that friendship we have. Please forgive me Sakura." He said with a mournful voice now waiting for her answer.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as he heard him confess to her. She didn't thought that Syaoran loved her. She thought that he was in-love with Meilin since they were engaged. But this was just like a dream. Is this really happening or is she just dreaming. Did she really hear him say that he was in love with her?

She was now crying with happiness.

Syaoran was alarmed as he saw tears fall into her eyes once again. But it was a bit different. Her eyes looked different. She stepped closer to him and took his hands.

"After all those years I have been waiting for you to say these words to me."

She looked into his eyes and then gave him a long and passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss and said "I love you too Syaoran Li, what took you so long?"

* * *

there... so how was it? did you guys like it? i sure hope you did... 

so now please do me a favor and review...

oh if you happen to have spare time... please read my other fic as well. it's entitled "Believe me when i say i love you"

thanks :)


End file.
